glitchtopiathevideogameglitchingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Googlydoe
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Glitchtopia - The Video Game Glitching Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Your wiki looks awesome! Could you promote me to a sysop? Because I could help you with the layout, rules and many other stuff. I am an admin from Bandipedia (Crash Bandicoot), Bandipedia Highlights (also Crash Bandicoot) and Rampedia (Rampage) so I've already got admin experience. I also know many glitches about Crash Bandicoot too. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 20:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliment, but most of the graphics and pictures were done by my brother. I frequently go on Bandipedia and am a huge fan of crash. What exactly were you thinking of doing with the layout (to be honest I have not figured out how to use it yet)? But i was just wondering, how did you find my wiki?Googlydoe 16:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Because numerous IP addresses kept adding links to your website on Bandipedia inappropriately. So while I did revert such additions I decided to go on your wiki and see what it was about, and when I found the statement "Bowser repainted his castle" and found many things to do with Crash Bandicoot (one of the best games of all time) I knew it was going to be good and decided to ask you if you could make me a sysop. Anyways, what I mean't by changing the layout was to spruce it up and make it look much better (as I already have done to Bandipedia, check out the awesome new theme and logo). EpicWikipedian 19:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Im sorry, but I dont think we are willing to promote you at this time, possibly in the future, but not right now.Googlydoe 20:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::How many edits do I have to do on this wiki in order to be a sysop? EpicWikipedian 14:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::You could do one on CTTR about making those people rise into mid-air. For instance, trying to make them go as high as possible or even attempting to get to places that were previously impossible to reach using them. EpicWikipedian 21:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::That is a very good idea. But before I made one go very high up until it stopped and i looked at it with the Debug Camera Cheat Code. In order to get them into new places, Crash would have to make them follow him to that place, which is impossible in some areas of Motorworld. I have made a small collection of CTTR Glitches. On the Crash Tag Team Racing article I have put almost all of them. It could be called Project Tourist Relocation. Googlydoe 01:49, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, and by the way, have any new people joined Glitchtopia? Could you let me know when I can become an admin? EpicWikipedian 22:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::No one else has come onto the wiki, but i will tell when somebody does. Maybe you can tell the members of Bandipedia? Googlydoe 05:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Main page If you didn't know already, there's a protection setting called "Block new and unregistered users" that you can choose rather than only letting admins edit. I've got a few things I would like to contribute to the main page, so can you change the protection to that setting instead? EpicWikipedian 22:37, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Two more things I'm sorry if I annoy you by asking all of these questions, but can I please ask you a few more? #Did you read the thing I said on the last section about the main page? #Can the "Glitch of the Week" start changing again? Because it's stayed like that for over two weeks now. Also, sorry if you think this is spam, but you might also want to check out Bandipedia Highlights. It's Bandipedia's official spin-off service. Click here to see it. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 18:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Are you going to reply? Because I would like to know. Cheers, mate. EpicWikipedian 14:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I know that I'm frustrating by trying to get an answer, so I apologize for my habits. Please forgive my habits and don't get any ideas about blocking me. EpicWikipedian 15:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for taking so long to respond. You know, honestly i would like to keep the main page on high security, due to the fact that i've seen wikis with their main pages completeley annihilated by editors (no offence intended to you), and these were quite good looking wikis too, so im afraid the security is not going to change. Thank you for pointing out that the glitch of the week has been rather frozen for a while, I'lle be sure to pay more attention to it in the future. You dont even have to appologize for your 'habits' because you posting on the talk page frequently does not really bother me. Oh, and, don't you think it would be kind of lame to ban you for posting a lot?Googlydoe 21:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks for the info. I suppose it's ultimately your decision on whether the main page is for admins or not. But I could upgrade that thing that is about "Glitches will be posted here every 2 days and then will eventually be made into real articles" into every single day if you wanted me to. EpicWikipedian 22:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Glitchtopia on Bandipedia If you want I could put your website linked onto Bandipedia from the second navbar, because there's something on that navbar which I don't want and I'm willing to replace it with a Glitchtopia option, because you seem like you want more members. However, first, there has to be a Bandipedia portal on Glitchtopia first. It would be refered to as "Glitchtopia on Bandipedia" and have it's own page although it will still on the same website. I will handle the navbar and "Glitchtopia on Bandipedia". Do you accept? EpicWikipedian 17:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) That is a very good idea but i don't know how to create portals to other wikis. Googlydoe 16:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) You can see a very basic example of what I mean on this page. Tell me what you think of it and feel free to edit it. However, please do not sysop protect that page, because it means that I cannot edit something that I made. EpicWikipedian 20:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for making that page, but what exactly is the use of a portal page? I'm still new to this wiki stuff, so I don't exactly get it yet......Googlydoe 20:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) It's just like a little section of the wiki containing a particular subject. I'm currently setting up the portal to go on one of the navbars across the main page of Bandipedia. EpicWikipedian 20:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) That sounds awsome. Well done! Googlydoe 21:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Idea for Glitchtopia logo Note that this is the full logo only. It probably won't fit into the top left logo yet, because it is bigger than 250x65 pixels in size, but maybe this could go on the front page? This is a slightly modified version of the artwork I sent into Bandipedia Scoop with Crash using the Glitchtopia logo as a surfboard skin instead of a generic one. Ep icWikipedian 23:39, Januar y 10, 2012 (UTC) And here is mine! Bwahahahahah!! But seriously, I don't think this will work for Glitchtopia, it's a funny picture, but it doesn't really fit the genre.Googlydoe 04:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and two more things. Firstly, you know that topbar in the pages? The problem is that there's an empty section called "Popular pages" in there and nothing is in it so can you get rid of it? Click here to go to the navigation setup page. Also, I added a post onto the Crash Bandicoot topic you set up in the forums. Click here to see it. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 17:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I found a glitch but can't add it ot the main page can you add it?Crashfreak99 17:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Mario Kart Wii. I got stucxk on the side of a rock in Grumble Volcano.Crashfreak99 07:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to make custom badges on here sorry.Crashfreak99 16:22, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I have found another glitch: flotating in Sonic Generations. I can upload my screenshots I took of it for proof if you want.Crashfreak99 08:10, March 14, 2012 (UTC) to where?Crashfreak99 17:08, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Will do also can you add these glitches I've just found to the main page? Crash 1 Pass through the celing in Pinstripe's Office Crash 2 Dance inside the Komodo Bros Crashfreak99 09:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey I added a page. Also, I'll advertise Glitchtopia on Bandipedia's main page and I might ask Epic to advertise it on Crashix, although you're an admin there, so it might be better if you ask him. BandiCooper 15:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ok here is how to do them Pinstripe glitch: After you beat Pinstripe starting jumping if timed right Crash will also do his victory jump at the same time making Crash's head pass through the celing. Komodo Bros glitch: Note:this requires Aku Aku To do this glitch after you have beaten the Komodo Bros jump on them. You will lose an Aku Aku but when you come down after taking damage Crash will do his victory dance inside the Komodo Bros. Crashfreak99 16:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey...um, sorry to interrupt and be stupid, but I accidentally created a page cause I'm a newb. I swear, I didn't mean to do it....trying to contact an admin and probably failing. Derpness01 (talk) 22:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Forgot if this wiki is a glitch wiki... then wheres MissingNo, The old man glitch and other game glitches? [[User:Ghettonett|'Ghettonett']] Talk 15:45, November 19, 2013 (UTC)